monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki
Saki’s Theme Saki is a succubus in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is an Idol-Singer in Grandeur. Biography Saki is a singer who took over the Grandeur theatre with her “singing”. When Luka arrives in the theatre, everyone is talking about her. Luka decides to put an end to this, as he believes them to all be perverts. Luka and Saki fight each other, but Luka wins. Saki then decides to go on a world tour with Luka and forces her way into the party. Monsterpedia Entry “A Succubus idol performing at Grandeur’s Grand Theatre. She is great at song and dance and has captivated the hearts of many humans and monsters. Her ambition is to become world-famous and reign as the top idol. She acquires meals from her fans by inviting them into her room and squeezing out their semen. To protect her idol image, she erases the memory of her opponents to make them believe it was just a dream. She is not very good at combat, and her sexual skills pale in comparison to other succubi. It is for that reason she polished her singing and dancing and dreamed of rising to the top.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Succubus Slap' – One Foe, Physical *'Sexy Beam' – One Foe, Auto-Hit, Pleasure Attribute, Seduction 25% *'Weakening Dance' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, All Stats Down, 5 Turns *'Sexy Dance' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Horny/Trance 75% *'Sparkle☆' – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Stun 75% *'Song of Defence' – Self Buff, All Allies, Defence/Willpower +50%, 3 Turns *'Melty Kiss' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Horny 75% *'Romanus Teri' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Melo Sophia' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute Strategy Saki can be annoying to fight. She uses her Song of Defence relatively often in combat, which makes beating her all the more difficult. Don’t be surprised if Luka goes down quickly in this one. She possesses five high damaging single target attacks which are likely to be used on Luka. For this purpose, try making Luka as tanky as possible before going into the fight so your companions can damage Saki. Finally, she possesses three attacks which hit all party members. These dances are what make her an annoying battle; she can either stun the whole party, decrease their overall stats for five turns, or put them in a trance. So bringing races or equipment that resist those status effects will help here. ''Evaluation'' "A Succubus Idol... The world is ending. I feel like cleaning up humans who are captivated by such things too. Saki uses singing and dancing skills. She can inflict abnormal states and other negative effects. In any case, silence will knock out those skills. It's only moderately effective, but it's powerful if it works. She also uses physical attacks, pleasure attacks and some kind of strange beam. But those aren't too terrible of attacks. Her defense isn't very high, so an all out offense can end her. Aim your attacks right at her face. Now go, oh brave Luka. It's alright if that whole town disappears, right?" Gallery 80 saki st01.png Ct saki1.png|Cut-in 1 Ct saki2.png|Cut-in 2 Ct saki3.png|Cut-in 3 80 saki st11.png|Saki with Cheerleader clothes Category:Succubi Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Bosses Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Monsters Category:Translation pending